Whammy Boys Go to School
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: Whammy Boys go to American School! Will they survive? Are they as smart as they think? Read and Review! Also, need better title i think...


Jc: Hi! I am obsessing over Death Note I just love it! I just finished the Anime! So I just had to write this!

OK so the Whammy boys are being sent to America and are going to regular school! Will they survive ordinary life or are they not as smart as they think they are…?

Because I don't know the personalities of A, B or Linda I will mainly guess… and fit them into my needs… Which resolve in for the three to be good friends with each other and not really give a damn about the others.

Hmm, can anyone though tell me the personalities of them? It might help me. All I know about A is that he committed suicide, BB tried to become the World's Greatest Criminal (To get L's attention?) who loves jelly jam apparently and Linda I believe drew Near and Mello for the police. If I am wrong tell me and please tell me and their personalities as well. THANK YOU!

Anyways please read and review! And I shall give you an apple! If Ryuk doesn't eat them all of course

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing of the sorts.

**Chapter: **_Ready, Set, GO!_

The petite boy grabbed another domino and set it with the others. The domino was set perfectly still and didn't wobble dangerously. Once again this step was repeated as the boy continued with his thoughts.

A couple of weeks ago, Roger, the man who ran the Whammy Orphanage for Quillish had decided to sent a few of the kids to America to experience a normal kid life.

He had selected a few to go and from that few was Near a small albino like boy who didn't have the greatest social skills which was why he was chosen to go so he can gain said skills.

Another chosen boy was Mello, a thin chocolate loving boy with orange-like blonde hair. He was chosen so he could hopefully get along with Near.

Matt was actually basically obligated to come. Mello had refused to go if Matt wouldn't. Mello didn't want to go if Near was so he had said he would only go if his best friend Matt did as well. So Matt came for the sake of Mello basically. He didn't mind though, as long as he could bring his DS.

The other three were just chosen out of random.

The petite boy, Near, continued with his dominos waiting to be called by the others so the six could go to their first day of school.

(LiNe HeRe)

A thin boy took another dramatic but still collective bite from a chocolate bar. He sat on his desk table in his room with his legs sprawled out. He was ready to go any minute but he waited for his friend and roommate to show any sign of pausing his game. There was none.

"Matt, you do know that we have to go soon right" Mello said calmly but there was a hint of annoyance in there.

"Uh huh" Matt said not taking his eyes off from the screen.

Mello rolled his eyes and knew that Matt would not stop and would continue with the game. Mello sighed getting up and swiftly taking the DS away and closing it setting it to Sleep Mode.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed and tried to get his game back but Mello had the advantage of being taller with longer arms and just held it out of reach.

"We have to go" Mello said sternly still holding the game out of reach form the boy who desperately wanting it back. Matt gave up and nodded. Mello gave the game back but Matt didn't play instead both grabbed their backpacks and headed out to the living room to wait for the others.

(LiNe HeRe)

AN L Look Alike grabbed his bag and headed to the kitchen where he made himself a jelly jam sandwich. He sat there patiently enjoying his breakfast as his two friends came and joined him. The girl of the group also helped herself with a Jelly Jam sandwich as the other boy drank the mill from the carton completely.

"What do you think school be like B?" the boy with the milk mustache asked.

Said called boy answered laughing at his friend's current face,

"Who knows A, we'll find out when we get there."

The girl laughed along and handed A a napkin to wipe the milk on his face off. A thanked Linda and the three were back to silence waiting for the others.

Soon enough, Mello and Matt came down from their rooms and the five headed to the living room to the door.

"Get Near" B instructed Mello, who simply yelled at Near from his position.

"Near! Get down here now! We're leaving you little twit!"

(LiNe HeRe)

Near set another domino down when he heard Mello call for him. Near calmly flicked a domino and the chain began as one domino toppling another and another. Near stood up and grabbed his white book bag and headed out to the living room with the others.

The dominos' chain ended and the now fallen dominos presented a picture. The once precisely aligned dominos showed a picture of a school building with an American flag in front.

(LiNe HeRe)

The six said their goodbyes to Clinton, the man put in charge of the six, and his wife, Suzie.

Since Mello, Matt, B, A and Linda were the older than Near, Near was left by himself in Middle School. As for the rest, they had to go to High School with Mello and Matt as Freshmen and B, A and Linda as Sophomores.

The six walked together for a block or two until they reached a bus stop where they waited for Near to get on. Once he did the remaining five headed off to High School.

Today was the first day for them as an actual regular student. Can they make it in the real world?

_(LiNe HeRe)_

Jc: Mm…. Boring start… I don't know. I like the puzzle scene though. I like it how Near is able to make the dominos create L's signature but I can't make them go in a curve barely… so he should be able to make a school and a flag right?

Anyways please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
